Dummies
by Lillyfan123
Summary: /EXPLICIT LEMON/ Bebe gets jealous over something stupid and Kyle has to clear up the misunderstanding. Characters are much older; enjoy! Kybe


Bebe smiled to herself as she prepared the large portioned sandwich with meat from a chicken she had prepared herself, and condiments and foods that she knew her fiancé would love. She sliced the first sandwich and began to make an extra one in case Kyle happened to be particularly hungry that day. After all, life as a law student in New York could be a strenuous one for anybody, Kyle being no exception. Not only that, but he was attending the third best law school in New York. He needed his strength.

The blonde couldn't help but feel pleasantly domesticated. When she thought about how lucky she was she could almost swoon. She'd dated Kyle for nearly eight years and had never known him to be spontaneous, but the day he'd been accepted to Fordham University, he'd completely pulled the rug out from under her.

"_I want you to come with me."_ He'd told her, a brilliant smile that reflected his utter excitement lying handsomely on his face. Bebe's eye's had gone as big as saucers. _"I don't want to go one day without you by my side."_

He'd barely been able to support them both when she'd leapt into his arms and sobbed.

So they moved into a humble one bedroom apartment in Manhattan with five different locks, one bathroom and no washer or dryer that was costing them about as much as a three story house would in South Park. It was across the street from a bakery where Bebe worked part time to support them with the help of both their parents. In addition, Bebe sold handmade clothes online, which was how they made spending money for savings and miscellaneous wants. Over all, they were living comfortably, and soon Kyle would be making enough money to pay back loans, buy a house, and then some.

However, despite the less than ideal living situation, neither Kyle nor Bebe couldn't be happier. And, as long as everything went according to plan, the summer after Kyle graduated they'd be back in South Park getting married in the synagogue.

Bebe sighed contently, packing her hand-prepared food into a basket along with a brownie from a batch she'd made the night before, knowing it was Kyle's favorite dessert. She quickly ran into the bathroom, touched up her perfectly applied make-up, brushed her ever frizzy hair, and she was out the door, locking all five locks in her wake. The plan was to be at the university when Kyle got out of his first class. During this time period Kyle would usually come home, eat lunch with her, and they would both head back to their busy schedules. But today, Bebe decided it would be fun to surprise him with a picnic they could share in the park, seeing as it was such a beautiful fall day.

Her high heels clicked rapidly as she scampered out of her apartment complex and to the side of the road, holding up her thin, dainty arm. As quickly as she shouted, "Taxi!" one stopped for her, a talent she begrudgingly thanked her breasts and long legs for while she got into the car. As she entered, though, she peaked up at the sky through her curly bangs and noticed one cloud that held a menacingly gray color. Bebe pouted. "I hope we don't get rain today."

"Where to?" A grubby man who reminded her vaguely of a fat boy she and Kyle knew in elementary school asked her, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Bebe smiled at him despite his appearance and he gave her a grin in return.

"140 West Sixty-Second Street" Bebe said happily, leaning against the knowingly dirty seat, clutching the wicker basket to her chest. She could just picture how Kyle, mentally and physically drained, would react when he saw her standing outside of the school, waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"_My darling!"_ He would exclaim, running to her, despite his exhaustion. She would meet him half way and he would grasp her arms in anguish. _"Why have you come all this way, are you injured?"_ Bebe would bat her eyes and touch Kyle's cheek.

"_My dearest darling, I am alright as long as I'm with you. Don't worry, conserve your strength. I've brought you food to nourish your body since you work oh-so-hard for our future…."_ Bebe tears up and wipes her eyes. _"I'm so grateful, if you would only accept this gift for it is the only way I can even begin to thank you for your hard work…"_

"_Bebe…"_ Kyle breaths, suddenly near her lips. _"Your love is more than enough… I would work till the end of time if only I could see your smiling face once…"_ He would kiss her, soft and slow, his arms cradling her, her hands on his perfect ass…

"_Oh Kyle…"_

"Yeah, all that's gonna happen…." Bebe mumbled, a little drawl coming from the corner of her plush lips, stars gleaming her eyes. Then, he'd scoop her up and take her home and make love to her over and over and—

"Miss! We're here!"

Bebe snapped out of her fantasy, shaking her dizzy and frizzy head, her sweet lips curving up as always while she paid the cab driver the fair and practically floated out of the yellow and black cab. Her pink pumps made her hips sway a little extra in her frilly, almost-too-short-for-a-woman-her-age dress, but she knew that it would and that it was. She wanted to look her absolute best. Bebe had caught Kyle giving her a none-too-pure look in a public place more than once, and she wanted today to be one of those days so that by tonight, he'd want to ravage her more than usual.

"_Dirty little girl, you were moving your hips like that purposely, weren't you?" _ He'd growl into her ear while slamming into her, their cheap but warm bet rocking rhythmically.

By the time Bebe arrived, people were already crowded around her, beginning to leave in their cars. She smiled, ecstatic, and bounced around school-girlishly, her hand flat over her eyes, hunting down her very own little day walker. He wasn't hard to find, seeing as he let his hair loose these days, and before long Bebe stopped him from behind. She giggled and practically skipped over to him with the intent of hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek, but as she got closer and some of the people cleared, Bebe noticed something amiss.

A girl, shorter but much skinner and tanner than Bebe, pulled away from hugging Kyle. Her honey blond hair was straight and absolutely not frizzy in the least, Bebe noted, blew romantically in the wind. She was laughing girlishly, wearing a hip hugging skirt that was just as short as Bebe's loose dress. Bebe was instantly crestfallen. This new girl was gorgeous. And what's worse?

Her clothes were fabulous.

The slut.

Almost as soon as Bebe had seen the two, the girl's hazel eyes locked with Bebe's blue ones and she'd seemed so happy that it made Bebe's stomach sink. Kyle had followed the gaze of the girl in front of him and seen Bebe for himself. Had Bebe not been so focused on her new found 'rival' she would have seen how Kyle's face lit up at the discovery of her presence. "Bebe!" Kyle exclaimed.

Her eyes met his, her brows knit slightly, but her eyes a little bigger and shinier than usual. Kyle recoiled slightly as if he'd been slapped but took a step forward after nonetheless. "What's wro-" However, Kyle stopped when the upset expression was gone just as soon as it had appeared, and a smile that was so agonizingly fake lay painted dollishly on her face. She took the basket and shoved it against his chest roughly, twitching just slightly.

"Here, you guys can share! I hope you enjoy! I'll see you at home, Baby!" Bebe's expression never changed and her mouth barely moved as she turned away and disappeared into the crowed. Kyle, now distressed, opened his mouth to call for her, but by the time he did she was out of earshot. He sighed through his nose and looked down at the picnic basket before turning to the beautiful girl he had previously been talking to.

"I wonder what that was about…" He murmured, more to himself than to the women. He opened the basket and looked inside, finding two thick chicken sandwiches, a lace box that was filled with homemade pita chips, a finely packed spinach salad, two apples, and one and a half brownies. He blinked before smiling somewhat halfheartedly. "Was today some kind of special occasion I forgot about...?"

"Maybe she was jealous." The girl rubbed her arm nervously. Kyle looked up, puzzled. Who could she possibly be jealous of? He was just talking to his cousin, Mia.

_Cousin_ Mia.

"Well she didn't know I was your cousin. I mean, I knew who she was, you talk about her so much I felt like an old friend." Mia laughed and Kyle blushed lamely, his hand clutching around the basket in embarrassment. "But does she even know I go to this school too?" Mia asked with concern back in her voice. Kyle looked up and rubbed his chin, his eyes furrowed in worry.

"Okay, first, I don't talk about her _all _the time, and second, I'm sure I've mentioned it to her…uhm…sometime…" Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Shit.

"Well, even so, she's never met me, and I'm sure you don't talk about me like you talk about her, so how could she possibly know?" Mia asked him, adjusting her handle on her book sack, filled with textbooks. "But, still…why would she so quickly jump to the conclusion that you're cheating on her?"

Cheating on Bebe? The thought seemed almost vulgar. Kyle had to resist scrunching up his nose in disgust. As if he'd ever even _glance_ at another woman the same way he does with Bebe. But still, it didn't surprise him that she would automatically jump to that conclusion. "She's just like that. She's…a little immature." Kyle told her, a small smile appearing on his visage. He made the word 'immature' come out as a sincere compliment.

"Doesn't that get on your nerves?" Mia asked him, genuinely curious as to how he put up with a girlfriend like Bebe. Kyle gave a small chuckle and shook his head, turning on his heels to start walking towards his car.

"No, not at all actually. You'd think it would, but in a weird way, I kinda like it..." The red-headed man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I couldn't go one day without her. She's…I mean, I'm crazy for her. I really am." The Jewish man held the basket a bit more firmly and looked up at the sky. "She's good to me…probably too good, actually." Kyle's boyish smiled widened and he turned around to walk away. He threw up his arm, waving. "I'll see ya Mia, gotta get home!" Mia blinked, confused.

"Oh, uh, ciao!" Mia said lamely, lowering her hand. Jeez, her cousin was cheesy.

Just as the woman lowered her hand she felt a rain drop on her face. She looked up and was face to face with a giant, dark cloud that had sprung a gluttonous leak. Yet, despite the bad weather, she grinned.

"Looks like rain!" She said knowingly, walking to her car.

"This _really_ sucks…" Bebe sniffed, her arms crossed over her healthy chest. The rain poured against the cab window with loud, angry smacks. To top it all off, they were stuck in thick, lunch time traffic that promised to keep her meter running twice as long. The driver glanced back at her, his black hair gelled and ears pierced, but he paid her no mind. Bebe cleared her throat. "I said…this _really_ sucks…" The cab driver's eyes met hers in the rear view mirror.

"Honey," He started, the femininity of his voice surprising Bebe. "Why don't you just make yourself comfy and let Miss Lefan know what's on your pretty little mind?" the cab driver asked, referring to himself in third-person. He smiled, his lips shinning with a shade of gloss Bebe had at home. She silently thanked God for putting her in the right cab. Miss Lefan handed the frizzy girl a tissue. Bebe wiped her gushing, fat tears and blew her nose. "Poor, sweet baby…" The un-dragged transvestite, who seemed to be of Asian descent, told her with pity. Bebe sniffed and opened her mouth just as traffic began a slow flow.

"I think my fiancé is…ch-cheating on me…" Bebe hiccupped and looked out the window. The cab driver gasped and Bebe nodded. "A-and I found them embracing w-when I went to bring him lunch at his…" She hiccupped, "c-collage…" Bebe wiped her running make-up onto the back of her hand.

"Girl, you need to get yourself some wine and then beat his ass." The cab driver told her, snapping with intense punctuation for every word. Bebe nodded vigorously, as if that was actually her plan from the very beginning. "I can't believe he would cheat on a goddess like you anyway; I would kill to look like you!" Bebe sniffled and calmed slightly.

"I'm not a goddess. I'm fat. And my hair is terrible. You should have seen the girl he was with. She couldn't have been more than ninety pounds. And her hair seemed so manageable…." Bebe babbled and Miss Lefan rolled his eyes, stopping at the address. After putting his car in park, he turned around to face her. Bebe blinked when the transvestite took her chin and lifted it up.

"Look sweetie, do you know how many people have only dreamed of looking like you? You're so gorgeous. And if this guy cheated on you, it just means he couldn't appreciate what a beautiful flower you are." The man smiled brightly at her and Bebe felt herself blush faintly as the transvestite turned back into his seat. It took Bebe a moment to realize that they had arrived at their destination. Bebe jumped slightly and began rummaging in her purse before he stopped her. "It's on the house." He told her into the rear view. Bebe glowed for a moment before putting the fair and then some into his hand regardless.

"No, see, I'm really underpaying you anyway." Bebe beamed. The taxi driver thanked her and pulled away from the curb as soon as she had gotten out of the vehicle.

Immediately, the heavy rain got Bebe soaked. As she walked up the stairs to her apartment, Bebe nearly tripped on her high heels. She took them off after the first flight, taking the rest of the other four with naked feet. She took some time to wave at their neighbor before quickly getting inside of her apartment, relocking all five locks. The sky was dark, and it looked like it was more like nine at night rather than one o'clock in the day. Bebe shivered from the chilly air. She hated rain.

"Screw this." Bebe breathed, taking her cold, wet dress and peeling it off, revealing purple, soaked boy short panties with stripes and a light pink, lacy bra that didn't match. She began walking toward the bedroom, struggling to get the now weighted dress off of her body. Just when Bebe got it over her head her eyes locked with lavender ones.

"Ahh, shit!" Bebe gasped and fell back onto the ground, looking up at a half naked Kyle, clad only in boxer briefs. Kyle took the towel from his wet hair and looked at her with pity, reaching down to help her up.

"Aw, are you okay?" Kyle asked with concern, grasping her hand. Bebe shook him away in anger and got up on her own, turning around and heading toward the kitchen.

"Leave me alone, Mr. Cheater!" Bebe shouted before she realized how lame it sounded or realized that she was still only in wet undergarment. Kyle stifled a laugh and followed her as Bebe shut her eyes while ignoring him. The blonde girl went to the counter and took the tinfoil off of the half-empty pan of brownies she had made the night before. "How did you get home so fast anyway?" Bebe asked under her breath. Kyle watched as she cut a large brownie for herself.

"Oh, the traffic was bad, so I walked." He told her nonchalantly, smirking warmly. Bebe scowled slightly and slapped her forehead. Okay, forget how wonderful he sounded earlier, this man was a huge pain in her rump. He was going to kill her. Literally, she may just drop down dead any moment now.

"Kyle, that was so stupid! You could have caught a cold!" Bebe hissed, genuinely angry at the man. Kyle walked up behind her and placed both hands on either side of Bebe, pressing his body against her from behind. He leaned into her neck, kissing her wetly. Bebe tensed and pieced off a pinch of brownie, savoring the rich taste of it while trying to quiet a whimper. "Stop, I'm mad at you. You need to take a bath, if you just stay the way you are, you really will get a cold…"

"All the more reason to warm me up, right?" Kyle whispered with an impish grin evident on his face. However, then another thought came to his mind. "Or, you could take a bath with me. You're all wet, too after all." Bebe rolled her eyes and flushed, her anger bubbling over more because she actually liked the idea very much. She resisted him and took the large brownie and shoved the whole thing into her mouth at one time. Kyle snickered and pinched her full cheek. "What are you doing?" He pondered, bemused.

"I decided I'm gonna get really fat. I might as well since you have a new girl in your life. You don't need me to be skinny anymore. Hmph." She chewed aggressively as Kyle kissed her full cheek and then went back down her neck, his kisses lingering. He pressed his hips against her backside; saying that his arousal was noticeable would have been an understatement. Bebe swallowed, hard.

"That's fine, you're beautiful no matter what size you are." Kyle told her, knowing Bebe would melt against him. She did so accordingly, her knees turning to butter, her head leaning back a bit. Still, she held onto her resolve to some degree.

"O-obviously you only like super model skinny girls like your lover chick or…uhm…whoever…" She babbled when Kyle's tongue flicked out against her skin. He paused in mock thought and then pretended to stumble upon a revelation.

"Oh! No, no, you see, that was just my evil twin, horny Kyle. He's been trying to seduce my cousin, Mia, for quite some time. Did you see them hugging in the parking lot? Disgrace to the family…incest and such…" Kyle's sentence ran off as he seemed much more interested in the task at hand, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck.

Okay, so suddenly something clicked.

Bebe's eyes widened and she spun around between his arms, giving him a confused glare. "Cousin?" She raised her brow and he smiled, nodding against her. "The one…who…goes there…hum…" Bebe's voice grew steadily softer with every one of Kyle's nods. "The one who….told you about…the…school….hum…" Bebe looked down and Kyle laughed into her wet hair. His fiancé spun around in his arms and tangled herself around his torso, resting her head on it. She sighed, the embarrassment evident on her face. "Please forgive me master, my all powerful lord of manliness-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Kyle was nearly in a fit of giggles, capturing her lips in his, smiling against them. He pulled her flush against him, his large hands leisurely exploring her body for perhaps the millionth time. Yet, no matter how many times he had caressed her, he never got tired of the feel of her skin. Bebe mirrored his smile and reached around him, taking a firm hold on his ass. Kyle laughed into the lip lock.

"So you aren't mad?" Bebe purred against him before he slipped his tongue skillfully into her mouth, memorizing its contours. He pulled away and kissed her lower lip, then her upper lip, and then her chin. Bebe felt him attempt to go to her neck, but she captured his lips with hers yet again before he could, her tongue invading his mouth this time.

"Well…maybe I'm a little mad." Kyle smiled, only to find that Bebe took it seriously, pulling away and giving him wide puppy eyes. Kyle laughed more, feeling his chest swell. "Not really, I'm teasing." He kissed her nose. "But if I _were_ mad," Kyle went around to her ear and kissed just under it right before licking around the shell of it. "How would you make it up to me?" Kyle sucked at the skin behind her ear before lifting her up onto the kitchen counter with ease. Bebe gasped and squeaked when her bottom collided harshly with the hard countertop.

Kyle started slowly down her neck, licking and sucking at the flesh there. Bebe let out the first moan, squirming uncomfortably against the counter, attempting to ease the newly lit flame between her legs. "You don't want to…uhm…b-bedroom?" Bebe breathed, her arms reaching up and tangling her digits in his curly hair. Kyle shook his head, looking up at her with darker than usual eyes.

"I can't wait." Kyle mumbled, kissing down to the small area between her mounds. Bebe faintly heard him, her mind clouded, dizzy, and hot. "I want you now." Kyle reached around her and skillfully unhooked her C-cup bra. He tossed it away behind the refrigerator accidentally, where it would stay for several months. Bebe's breasts bounced free, unusually perky for ones of such girth. Bebe blushed despite Kyle's familiarity and she covered her hot face. Kyle looked up at her, taking one breast in each hand. "You're so fucking cute…" Kyle breathed, leaning down and engulfed one nipple in his mouth. Bebe whimpered, her hands fisted in his hair, her back arching.

"D-don't say t-that…" Bebe cried, leaning down to bury her face in Kyle's hair. He groaned, sucking and biting desperately at the sensitized nub. Bebe subconsciously wrapped her legs around Kyle's torso, her pants and gasps unusually harsh. "Y-you're mean…you jerk…"

Kyle switched to the neglected pebble and nibbled at it, biting and licking almost franticly. "How can I not say that when you always act so adorable…" Kyle teased her, sucking at the underside of her mound. "I think you know what you say is gonna turn me on…right?" Kyle reached up and moved her drying hair behind her ears, her blushing face more beautiful than he remembered. She bit her lip when he moved up and claimed her lips again, rougher and deeper this time, his tongue darting almost painfully into her mouth, dancing intimately with her. They pulled away with a smack and a little saliva, and he picked her up again and moved her to the floor. He took the towel he had used to dry off with that had fallen to the floor previously and used it as a pillow for her head.

Then, his mouth was on hers again, like he couldn't get enough. It was messy and slow, like they hadn't kissed a billion times before, and Kyle's hands were on her, groping her, stroking her, and rubbing her. He slipped down the flat plain of her stomach, to the small divot of her panty line. His long fingers wrapped around the edge of her panties and began to pull them down just so that the beginning of her womanhood's swell was showing. He kissed it wetly, licking a trail just under her belly button before he looked up at her and smiled devilishly. Bebe panted heavily, propped up on her forearm, her other arm trying in vain to hide her large chest. Kyle giggled and rubbed his cheek against her thigh like a happy cat. "Say the magic words!" He told her, elated, in a singy-song voice.

Bebe leaned back down, covering her eyes, and murmured a hushed 'Please' under her breath. Kyle pouted and he leaned in, pressing his nose against the top of her slit through the damp, wet cotton. Bebe braced herself when he ran his tongue along the length of the seam. "Mm!" She moaned, her back arching off the floor. Kyle held her legs firmly still while the rest of her writhed. He sucked in the area where he knew her clit was, to the extent that you could see where the hardened bundle of nerves was through her panties. She shook and hissed as he played with her, mercilessly, his teeth taking her button through the material and licking it, hard. "S-stop!" Bebe gasped, tears pricking her eyes. "S-stop teasing!"

"I want to, but you didn't look at me when you said please. I need you t—"Bebe sat up quickly and looked at him, her eyes desperate, her mouth wide and panting.

"P-please! Please lick me!" She nearly screamed and before she knew it her underwear was long forgotten and Kyle was lapping hungrily at her naked folds, spreading them wide with his thumbs. Bebe collapsed back to the floor, her hands flying to his head, holding him in place, as if he was going to disappear any moment. Her hips arched against his face in such a way that it was surprising that he wasn't suffocating her. "F-feels too good…!" Bebe cried.

Then, without warning, Kyle sunk one long digit deep within her. Then, before Bebe could react, he pushed in another. And then another. She felt intoxicated by the amazing sensations Kyle was giving her. Her hips were moving in time with his pumps and sucks. "You're so damn wet…" She distantly heard Kyle comment, his voice huskier than usual. Bebe cried and hissed and panted and was still compelled to cry out, "I-It's just f-from the rain!" And she heard Kyle groan at that.

"You're so beautiful…" He told Bebe against her sex, looking at his love with dark purple eyes. Bebe panted and turned away, shaking her head as if to say, 'No I'm not'. At this, he pulled away from her dripping arousal and she turned to him faster than a bullet train. Kyle smiled, his face wet with liquid Bebe didn't want to think about. "Look at me while I'm eating you up, okay?" He dove back in, making up for lost time. Bebe obeyed the rule, trembling when she saw and felt his teeth on her clit, his tongue on her folds, and his fingers pumping her at an ever quickening pace.

"W-why…?" She pleaded him, and he pulled away just enough so that he could tell her,

"I want to see your face when I make you cum."

Later, Bebe would recall, that was the final blow that did her in. She ended up a quivering, naked mess on her kitchen floor, locked eyes with this ever-familiar man between her legs, who was eating her out like she was the best-tasting dessert in the world. Kyle sent her over the edge with a forth finger, his pinky, and in hindsight you wouldn't think that such a small finger could make a difference, but somehow, some way, it sent her flying off into space, white spots dancing in front of her eyes and her body going numb and then limp on the floor, spread eagle-style in an embarrassing but otherwise stunning moment.

The first thing she remembered after being sent into oblivion is his lips, moving softly and affectionately against her own. Bebe could vaguely taste herself in his mouth, bland with a bit of a sour aftertaste; not good but not altogether unpleasant either. "You're an angel." Kyle told her and she smiled, laughing, kissing him back sweetly.

"I thought I was gonna die." She giggled, kissing his neck. She felt his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed and he ran his hand down her back, scooping her up in his arms and falling into a comfortable position against the wall, on the floor, his legs spread out and Bebe in his lap. Bebe lapped at his neck and then sucked, silently thanking him for everything, and Kyle just pets her hair and let out a strained moan when she shifted so that her wet core was right against his boxer-clad arousal.

"I'm not gonna let you die." He told her and his breathes became heavier and deeper as Bebe looked between then and experimentally rocked against the clothed erection. "And…if you're gonna tease…take it out and…do it…" Bebe blushed and he helped her fumbling hands, though his were none too steady either, take his hardness out through the opening in his underpants. It sprang out like a rubber band. Kyle sighed and leaned back a little more as Bebe adjusted the inflated organ so that it would side down her slit easily. She held it so that it pointed towards his feet and then lowered herself and pressed her core at the base of Kyle's dick, sighing at the hot contact. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and hissed as she shifted so that his head was nearly pressed inside of her, before she slipped away and moved back to the base.

"Okay..." Kyle shuttered while Bebe continued to move. "This really is agonizing." He breathed, still pleased despite it all. Bebe pulled out of his embrace and looked away shyly, chewing her soft lip.

"I can...suck it if you want me too…" Bebe blushed deeply. They were being more verbal than usual, and it was just about to embarrass her to death. She felt Kyle twitch against her and she shook, lifting her hips to find a very wet, engorged member.

"I feel like a rapist…" Kyle said half-jokingly, rubbing the back of his head. Bebe blinked and looked up at him curiously, confused and lost. "Well I mean because…you're acting so innocent. I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you or something." Kyle laughed quietly. Bebe kissed him softly and laid butterfly kissed on his face.

"I'm embarrassed, a little, I won't lie, but…I'm not innocent." Bebe blushed and smiled. She was so cute Kyle had to resist saying, "I know" because it would have definitely ruined the moment. Bebe moved to sit between Kyle's legs and then she leaned down and took a hold of his straining member as she had many times before. "But…I want to make my fiancé happy." Bebe smiled and felt another twitch.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." Kyle chuckled and pet her hair, sweat bubbling on his forehead. "I know what you mean though. Please, help yourself." He told her jokingly, poking her nose. Bebe scrunched her nose and kissed his fingertip before leaning down to the familiar shaft in her hands. She felt Kyle move to rest his back more firmly on the wall before he put both hands on her head, playing with the soft ringlets and waves. Bebe placed her lips tenderly on the tip of Kyle's length, her hands gripping at the base. The man took a sharp intake of breathe and Bebe could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to make a move. She, careful to cover her teeth and hollow out her cheeks, took the head of Kyle's manhood within her mouth, her tongue coming out to draw circles around the tip.

"Ng…!" Kyle began to chew the inside of his cheek for a second time that day. Bebe took a longing, drawn out suck at the end, as if she thought chocolate was going to come out of it. Soon Kyle's hands were fisted within her hair, his lanky body flush and perspiring. "B-bebe…f-fuck yes…" Kyle's heavy breathing was indicative of how he felt. Bebe felt the perverted side of herself leap with joy as she took him deeper into her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore, her mouth full and eyes watering. Just as soon as Bebe had practically swallowed his dick, she ascended back up its length until just the very tip still remained in her mouth. She heard Kyle gasp breathlessly when she hungrily licked the pre-cum off of the tip before repeating her actions again. Then, without warning, he took Bebe by her cheeks and pulled her off of his erection.

Kyle's hair clung to his forehead and his eyes were dark and heavy lidded; his blush was so dark that it put Bebe's to shame. "U-uhm…"Kyle cleared his throat in an attempt to settle is cracking voice. "C-could y-you…do the thing…w-where you…use your….b-boobs…?" Kyle watched as Bebe's eyes went wide in surprise. "D-don't force y-yourself, it was just…s-something to t-think ab—" Bebe kissed him sweetly and quickly, flushed so much it was causing her ears to burn, and lowered herself between his legs again, one breast awkwardly in each hand. "Y-you're…uhm…!" Bebe pushed them together and slid Kyle between them, the saliva making Bebe's task much easier. Kyle's mouth flew open like a landed fish and he threw his head back, perhaps a little too hard, against the wall. With a loud band he hit the apartment wall, but he barely seemed to notice.

"Are you okay?" Bebe asked with worry and Kyle smiled weakly, stroking her hair.

"Never been better…" He breathed and she rewarded him with a cute grin before moving her breasts up and down his manhood. It was an uncomfortable position, to say the least, but Bebe happily thought she couldn't be more pleased, with Kyle there, moaning by her hand. "P-put your m-mouth…on it…" He begged urgently. Bebe took the tip between her lips, sucking and licking fervently, Kyle giving her wonderful gasps and groans in return. Her movements picked up speed pretty quickly, but Kyle arched around her and buried his face in her hair, his body trembling. "S-stop! You gotta stop!"

Bebe shot up so fast that Kyle and she bumped heads harshly. This time, they both definitely felt it. Kyle gripped his head and laughed and Bebe only pouted pathetically. "T-there's only so much I can do with your cock that's considered foreplay…" Kyle scooped her up and then laid her back down on the floor, positioning himself between her outstretched legs. Bebe smiled softly and wrapped her legs around him, meeting him in a perfect kiss.

"I want to come inside you." Kyle breathed and Bebe shuddered and met his lips again, hungry and hot. Kyle kissed back with just as much passion. When they separated, the boy leaned his forehead on hers and pulled her against him, shifting his hips so that the head slipped within her without a hitch. Bebe's breathe caught and she held it as Kyle entered her, inch by inch, until he was completely submerged inside of her. The woman then let out a shacking gasp, her walls flexing around Kyle's length. Her body shook slightly and he kissed the crook of her neck. "Y-you're still so tight…" Kyle breathed against her.

"Its b-because we haven't done it in a w-while…you've…b-been busy…" Bebe's grip tightened when her future husband began to move inside of her, slowly but deeply, filling her snuggly. His hands roamed her, eventually settling with one on the back of her head and the other playing with her neglected chest. Kyle kissed her quickly, leaving her wanting more of him.

"And you h-haven't…touched…?" Kyle moved, making his thrusts a little harder. Bebe blushed, her hands clenching in his red locks, her legs locked around him tightly.

"Y-you've ruined me…" She gasped, her lips pushing up to meet his on their own. He was going to drive her crazy. "It…d-doesn't feel good…anymore…w-when it's just my fingers…I n-need…" Bebe felt Kyle's breathes heavy against her skin. He was waiting patiently, anticipating the words that were about to come out of her mouth. Even Kyle, at the end of the day, was just as dirty as all the other regular males in the world. "I need…y-your dick…"

Her face stung after she said that, and she was sure it was bright read. Fortunately, she didn't have much time to think about it much. Before Bebe knew it Kyle was furiously fucking her with an animal-like ferocity, while his hands laced in her golden hair. Kyle pressed his lips to hers, hard, his tongue invading her mouth. "Seriously…!" Kyle groaned, feeling her legs start to shake around him, her tight walls clenching and contracting. "Y-you're such a h-hopeless pervert…!" Bebe bit at his shoulder, whimpering and clinging to him.

"I-I'm just the same as you!" Bebe nearly shouted, her hands coming between them to cover her face. "You've…made me a d-dirty girl!" She admitted openly, her hips now clearly matching Kyle's rapid pace. Kyle let out a sound somewhere from deep within his throat and leaned away from her body, the cold air hitting both of their damp and chilled torsos. While Bebe held her arms to her chest, feeling somehow insecure, Kyle placed one arm solidly on the floor beside her and the other her held out, his index finger to her lips. In a swift move, he pushed it in, and Bebe shut her eyes, sucking on it greedily.

"Y-you have to stop talking like that, o-otherwise…I'll f-finish too soon…" Kyle bit out as his hips shook and he tried to restrain himself. Bebe moaned incoherently around the digit and opened her eyes as much as she could to keep a sense of intimacy. She held onto his arms, sucking on it without thought, too lost in the feeling to care if it was embarrassing or not. The blonde was surprised, however, when Kyle removed the soaked finger and his arm disappeared between them, only to go between her legs, just at the very top of her slit.

"Ah!" Bebe threw her head back when Kyle pinched her sensitive and erect clit. Kyle's hips got even faster and he pushed Bebe's legs high up, the familiar feeling in his stomach bubbling up. Somehow, he was going to send her over the edge with him, and fast. His fingers tweaked her nub with astounding speed, pressure, and dexterity; he himself obviously very well aware of how this women's body worked. "K-K-Kyle!" Bebe squeaked as her legs shook erratically and spastically. Tears pricked Bebe's eyes and she threw her hands up, practically sobbing out his name again. "K-Kyle! H-hold me, p-please!"

He pulled her to his body, her limbs gluing them both together. His movements happened in cohesion with hers now, but were soon loosing rhythm and exactness. He buried his nose in her soft, vanilla scented hair and grit his teeth; the white hot pleasure that was building in him was about to burst from within. "I-I'm gonna…gonna…!" Bebe shouted as if she'd heard his thoughts, and Kyle put all his energy in the final thrusts, the fingers on one hand pressing her hard enough against him that they could both bruise. "Cum with me!" She pleased out, desperate and clear, and not a moment after she'd uttered that statement, they both exploded together, meshed tightly and perfectly together.

Bebe unintentionally dug her nails into the flesh of Kyle's back and her walls clenched around his girth, which simultaneously emptied itself completely within her, several jets pumping her full. Kyle's hips went rigid against her until he felt she could not possibly milk any more from him, and he stilled for a moment, gathering any and all strength he had left to pull a limp Bebe against him and fall back against the wall of the small, now stuffy kitchen, with olive red walls and cold, wet tile floor.

He shut his eyes and stroked her hair as they both gathered themselves. "Oh my God, Bebe…I love you so much." He smiled characteristically, feeling a sickeningly sweet happiness rush over him. "You're so perfect. You're amazing. Let's just go get married now, okay?" Bebe yawned and stretched, feeling pleasantly whole and full.

"I think the people at City Hall might give the stinky couple dirty looks…" Bebe inhaled, her nose scrunching cutely. Kyle laughed and then ran his hands down her exhausted body. "Seriously, we do need to bathe…" Kyle nodded in acknowledgment but didn't move, his hands moving to rub her back soothingly.

"In a minute. Let's just stay like this is a bit."

Bebe blinked and giggled, hugging Kyle's damp, worn out body.

"Okay…"

Kyle sighed contently, the hot water of the small bath tub feeling unbelievably soothing to his cold and aching body. The bath tub was rather small, but both he and Bebe managed to fit in it. Kyle wrapped his arms around her, giving her breast a teasing squeeze. Bebe sighed contently against his chest and scrubbed her legs lazily. "Okay, this was way better then the picnic idea…" Kyle moaned in agreement, his eyes drifting shut on their own. "So…she was really your cousin, huh?" Bebe asked sheepishly. Kyle laughed openly and shifted, picking up a shampoo bottle.

"Yeah, on my mom's side. She's lived here all her life, and she just doesn't come up because I don't see her very often at school. Don't worry about it, the whole thing was an understandable mistake." Kyle fibbed a bit, finding her guilt endearing. He lathered up the shampoo and began working it through Bebe's hair, not considering how sweet it made him seem. "But really…I would never cheat on you." Kyle told her, watching her hair get foamy.

Bebe sighed. "I know, it's just…a lot of the time I don't feel good enough for you. You're so smart and I'm just…average. Or…below average." Kyle frowned.

"Don't realize how happy you make me?" Kyle asked her honestly, picking up a cup they had brought with them and dumping it on her head, her hair falling wet and flat. "It's not about making a bunch of money or living somewhere fancy. I'm happy wherever I am, as long as I'm with you. You're beautiful, and funny, kind and sweet and immensely talented. I want you to be my wife, and I want to have babies with you…" Kyle was purring against her now, and she smiled shyly and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you're the one who's great…" She replied, feeling that it fell short and his heartfelt comments. Kyle laughed and leaned down, his legs bending so that he was laying in more of a vertical position then a horizontal one. Bebe leaned against him, the water seeping up behind her head. "You're wonderful and smart and handsome and your ass is just so fucking perfect…"

"I know." Kyle snickered knowingly and Bebe hit his arm playfully. Kyle kissed the top of her head.

"You're annoying is what you are." Bebe told him, playfulness in her voice. Kyle's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"You'd better get used to it, because I don't intend to go one day without you with me." Kyle looked down at her, his lavender eyes meeting her shinning blue ones. "Understand?" She touched her nose softly. A blush spread over her face and she quickly got up and flipped over, making water splash out the shallow tub. She tried to hit him playfully but Kyle grabbed both wrists, kissing her lips chastely. Bebe's blush only got deeper and when he pulled away she gave him a mock scowl.

"Stop washing me and wash yourself, you smell like sex. Dummy."


End file.
